


What others don’t know (or do they?)

by Ena2705



Category: Criminal Minds, Psych
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Reid has a secret, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: Spencer Reid has a friend. At least, everyone thinks he does.Slight Psych crossover, can be read without knowledge of Psych.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 260





	What others don’t know (or do they?)

Spencer Reid had a friend. At least, Morgan presumed he had a friend. Glancing across to the other man’s desk, he noticed that Reid was messaging somebody and smiling. Not smiling enough to be a girlfriend, but smiling enough to be a friend. Before he could ask the man in question who was on the other end of the conversation, Reid had put his phone in his bag and got back to work. Morgan decided to do the same. 

Spencer Reid had a friend. At least, that’s what Hotch thought when he requested a long weekend. It couldn’t have been to visit his mother, the younger man would have too much nervous energy; and it couldn’t be for educational purposes because he had just finished a degree. Before he could enquire into the nature of the Friday off, Reid gave his thanks and slipped out of his office. Hotch rolled his eyes when Reid left the door open. 

Spencer Reid had a friend. At least, that’s what Rossi assumed when he bumped into him at a bookstore. Eyes briefly wandering to the title of Reid’s book, he noticed it as his own. He pulled a face and pointed at the book, only hearing a mumbled excuse about never lending a book to Shawn, he’d rather buy him one. Rossi assumed there would be a backstory to that comment, but Reid had already turned down the next isle. 

Spencer Reid had a friend. At least, that’s what Prentiss assumed when he came back from his long weekend. He seemed happier, healthier, and had suddenly taken to pineapple smoothies over coffee. She didn’t think it was a love interest, he wasn’t longingly wishing he was back with the person he visited. Prentiss could have asked him what he did over the weekend, but she knew how private Reid was, and didn’t want to beat a dead horse. Soon enough, he was back to drinking coffee, it was the middle of winter, after all. 

Spencer Reid had a friend. At least, that’s what JJ thought he said. But in her defence, he did tell her about this may-be-friend when she was two bottles of wine deep, and she didn’t remember much of the conversation the next day. She recalled being worried for her friend, fearing loneliness and isolation, but he reassured her (she thinks). If JJ strained her mind a little more, she may have been able to remember Reid telling her about a friend, but she was too hungover, and greasy food was just calling to her. 

Spencer Reid had a brother. At least, that’s what his mother believed in one of her states of delusion. Really, however, Shawn was simply a man with a similar memory, who just so happened to be her primary caretaker at the hospital one summer. She got confused because of the shared name and brain with her son. But the two men bonded, Reid found Shawn very easy to get along with. Shawn would often write him postcards of his travels after his summer at Bennington, and Reid would return the favour whenever he knew Shawn had a solid address for a few months. Their friendship carried through into the BAU and SBPD, respectively, and they would visit one another on occasion. It was nice, Reid found himself speculating one day, to have a friend outside of work, especially one that the other’s didn’t know of.


End file.
